The Soldier and the Moon
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Their story is different. He walks alone in the darkness. She is above others alone. They meet and then there is light. (Told in a poetry/song way. not like my regular stories. may be hard to understand.)
1. So it begins

**edited on 4.3.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><span>I.<span> Alice.

She is the sun.

Light and small.

Pixie like.

Full of happiness and joy. Full of spunk.

A good heart and soul.

Not an inch of darkness in her.

Gentle and sweet and pure.

Knows the future.

She saw them together once.

Now she's not so sure of them.

* * *

><p>II. Jasper.<p>

He is the warrior.

Tall and strong.

A solider he is.

Full of pain and sorrow and emotions.

He is consumed by darkness.

Strong and proud and dangerous.

His scars are reminders of the dark.

* * *

><p>III. Leah<p>

She is unique. The only female wolf.

Beta to the Alpha.

Slender and tall. Fast and quick tempered. Dangerous.

A wolf and a bitch.

Full of hurt and anger and emotions.

She is the moon.

She brings light in the dark.

* * *

><p>IV. Pixie and the Soldier.<p>

One is light and the other is dark.

She hates it to admit it but it scares her- the darkness in him.

He can't live without the darkness- it's part of him.

Their love is strange.

People wonder how they fit.

Their love is a routine.

He thinks no one will love him.

She wants to help him.

They are lovers but friends at the best.

He knows she deserves better.

She thinks he needs someone who will fit him better.

He hates hurting her.

She hates his thinking of her being hurt.

Their love had changed.

* * *

><p>V. Sun and the Moon<p>

Different as can be.

Mortal enemies.

Yet the Sun and the Moon feel sorry for the Moon girl.

* * *

><p>VI. Vampire and Wolf.<p>

The Sun sees the pain in the moon girl's eyes and sees the tears in her eyes.

The Moon watches quietly.

Silent and invisible she sees all.

She watches her daughter's love (Sam) marry her cousin. She watches her daughter's other love(Jake) fall for the young one of the women he loves.

The Moon watches her daughter put on a smile but cry herself to sleep every night.

The Sun can't see the moon girl or the solider.

The Sun and the Moon smile because they know what to do.

* * *

><p>VII. The Solider and the Moon Girl<p>

She watches everyone. She sees what others don't.

She sees the solider. He is lost. Full of darkness, like her.

He watches the moon and knows she is lonely.

He hears her. He can feel her pain, her sadness. And love.

He wants to heal her. Take away her pain.

He does nothing. She does the same.

So fate intervenes and the solider fights. He fights the darkness that comes for the moon.

* * *

><p>VIII. Fate<p>

Fate is weird. It brings the soldier and the moon together.

Together they bring out the light in each other.

The moon no longer cries. The soldier no longer craves the darkness.

They balance each other.

Fate has dealt them each a cruel hand but now it brings them together.

* * *

><p>IX. Happiness<p>

And they are happy.

It doesn't matter what anyone thinks or says.

They are happy.

There is darkness and light.

There is love.

They are forever.

They beat all odd.

* * *

><p>X. Leah and Jasper<p>

Leah placed her head on his shoulder. He gently lifted her up and settled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her torso. They sat on a ledge looking out at the beach. The waves were calm. There were fires on the beach. Bonfire night. Leah was supposed to be there with them, with the pack. But it was hard being around imprints. She preferred being with Jasper. Jasper and Alice ended their relationship. So Leah, knew he wouldn't leave her. And Jasper knew she wouldn't leave him.

Overhead, the moon shone down on the couple, smiling.

* * *

><p>The solider fell in love with the moon girl.<p>

The vampire fell in love with the wolf.

And Jasper and Leah fell in love with each other.

There story is not like everyone else's. There is no happily ever after...yet. There is no prince charming and fair maiden.

There is just them.

The solider and moon girl.

**tell me what you think. review and check out my other stories. I will update some things this week. I promise. this will be a two shot.**

**(sorry it is short, but I have a dance tonight and im supposed to be doing my hair!)**

**hope everyone had a great Valentine's day!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	2. Thier Supernatural Ending

**edited on 4.3.15**

* * *

><p>Everyone waited on the beach.<p>

La Push on one side.

Forks on the other.

A few mingled. But most just stood separate eyeing each other with distrust.

The La Push men were in jeans. The Forks men in khakis. The La Push women were is shorts and blouses. The Forks women were in skirts and blouses.

They were all barefoot. They waited in silence.

The water lapped on the beach. The full moon made a moonlight path.

* * *

><p>It led to a man waiting with his feet in the water.<p>

He was wearing jeans and a button up royal blue shirt. He looked like a Greek god. He looked relaxed and excited but also nervous.

They had been waiting there for ten minutes, with no clue at all why they were there.

Suddenly, one of Forks men raised his head. He was a Cullen, so he was slightly away from his group.

* * *

><p>"Jasper!"<p>

He gasped. Jasper threw his head back and laughed.

"Surprise."

Many people on either side gasped, never having heard Jasper laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything Edward."

Edward nodded and smiled at Jasper.

* * *

><p>Then a hush fell over the group.<p>

One by one they turned to look behind them.

A beautiful woman was walking toward them.

Her black hair was long again. Past her shoulders. The longest part reached her waist. It was curled and she had a simple flower in it.

She wore a white dress, it was simple. It fit her body perfect. It was strapless and a high low. Her feet were bare. In her hands she carried white and blue flowers.

Her brown eyes were sparkling with happiness. Everyone could feel her happiness.

* * *

><p>But the biggest thing was her smile.<p>

This woman was once one of the bitterest women in the world. Seeing her smile, was like seeing a blue moon. Rare.

But she had a huge smile aimed at Jasper.

She walked down the moonlight path. She ignored everyone's gasps of realizations, the whispers, the looks thrown her way.

* * *

><p>She ignored two men. One was someone she used to love and the other was someone she still loved a little.<p>

One who looked angry, the other regretful.

"Leah."

Leah ignored them.

She was a few feet away from Jasper.

"Leah."

* * *

><p>She sighed and stopped. She couldn't ignore them forever. One of them deserved an answer.<p>

She turned to look at the two men. She ignored the older one and looked into the younger ones eyes.

They locked eyes for a bit and something passed between them.

The man walked over to her and cradled her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Leah leaned into his hand.

"Jake."

Jake leaned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A goodbye kiss.

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped. Jasper just watched his Leah say goodbye to an old love.<p>

Jake pulled away and gently pushed her to Jasper.

Leah walked to Jasper. One foot then another.

Her chance was Jake was long gone. She never would have stood a chance against Renesmee when she grew up.

At last she reached Jasper.

She took his hand and let the hand with the flowers fall to her side.

They both had matching smiles.

A man walked over to them.

* * *

><p>Old Quil.<p>

Everyone wondered what he was going to say.

Would he tell the couple to leave?

Instead, he looked at everyone.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here tonight…"

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in stunned silence as a Cullen married a La Push woman. On La Push land no less. Everyone knew they had a rivalry as old as time itself.<p>

But others watched a vampire marry a werewolf.

A few had smiles but most looked worried or upset.

But that didn't faze the two in front.

They stood hand in hand in the water with the moon on them.

Old Quil asked then for rings and they pulled them out.

* * *

><p>They exchanged rings.<p>

Jasper's was a silver band with waves etched on it. The inscription read- I will fight alongside you.

Leah's ring was also silver and had a black stone surrounded by smaller blue and white stones. Her inscription read- You are my light.

After they slid on the rings, they joined hand and looked at each other.

It didn't seem possible for their smiles to get bigger but it did.

The moon seemed to glow brighter and the waves seemed to get bigger. The bottom of her dress got wet but she still smiled.

They glowed with the love they had for each other.

* * *

><p>Alice smiled.<p>

Jasper had found someone who could control his darkness and love him.

Yes, she did love Jasper but his darkness scared her. He deserved better than her. So she was happy that he and Leah found each other.

Leah also deserved her happy ending.

She was hated by many because of her looks and then because of the males she hung out with.

Then Sam fell in love with her cousin and she watched them marry.

Then Jake was her second chance of love. He imprinted on Renesmee and that was the end of it.

Leah walked away because she wanted to prevent the heartbreak for them both.

* * *

><p>It was fate that Jasper and Leah found each other.<p>

It was fate that brought them together.

They both had a darkness in them and were able to balance each other out. Leah became his light and Jasper protected her in a way no one else can.

They found love in the last place they expected to find it.

No one expected a vampire to fall in love with a werewolf or vice versa.

But it happened.

The La Push wolves and the Cullens watched as Old Quil told the couple they could kiss.

Jasper placed one hand on her waist and the other on her jaw.

Leah wrapped an arm around her husband's neck.

Then Jasper leaned down and kissed her. The hand on her jaw dropped to her waist and he pulled her in closer.

It was obvious that they loved each other.

* * *

><p>Jake looked at the couple sadly.<p>

He was happy for them but he loved Leah. But she was right, Renesmee would grow up and they would fall in love and Leah would get hurt again.

It was easier to end things sooner than later.

Jake looked at them and smiled. He raised his hands and clapped and wolf whistled.

Soon others began clapping.

Leah smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>The clapping and wolf whistling reached their ears. They pulled back and turned to look at the ocean.<p>

Jasper let go of her hand and grabbed a paper lantern and a bottle.

They placed their notes in the bottle and then tossed it into the ocean. Then they both lit the lantern.

Then they let it go.

Everyone watched it float up.

It seemed like a perfect picture. The lantern floating above the ocean, its light shining over the water as the moon shone down from above on the couple very much in love.

* * *

><p>Leah never wanted a happy ending. She didn't believe in them.<p>

What she and Jasper had wasn't a perfect happy ending, at least not by everyone's standards.

* * *

><p>What they had was their own fairytale ending.<p>

There were no princes or princess or evil stepmothers.

There was just a vampire and a werewolf.

A solider and the moon girl.

What they had was love.

There love would never fade.

Theirs would last forever.

Fate screwed them over and then brought them to together.

They were happy.

* * *

><p>After that, everyone ate some food that was ordered and brought to the beach.<p>

Everyone was forced to mingle and get along.

* * *

><p>Seth turned to see his sister.<p>

She and Jasper were standing away from everyone else.

Music was playing and there were a few dancing.

Seth watched as his sister smiled at the vampire. He watched her place her head on his shoulder. He could see Jasper's hands tighten on her waist. They were both really happy.

* * *

><p>It didn't matter to them that there was a small bonfire going on or that Sam was talking about Leah. Leah didn't seem to notice that her dress was getting wet.<p>

Nothing could bother this couple.

They laughed and danced under the moon .

And they got their supernatural ending.

* * *

><p>And so the solider fell in love with the moon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of this two shot.<strong>

**So tell me what you think! Review and check out my other stories and poll.**

**Hope everything is going okay!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
